Herrin des Feuers
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Eine aufgehende Sonne, ein stilles Plätzchen, was will man mehr? Sich nie wieder verlassen, obwohl man muss... Die letzten Minuten, bevor man sich vielleicht für immer trennt sind die schlimmsten und schönsten... [DMxGW]


So schnell geht das... Diese Idee hatte ich schon etwas länger und habe sie jetzt einfach mal aufgeschrieben... Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es ein One-Shot bleibt.... mal schauen... 

_Herrin des Feuers_

Warmes Licht der Morgensonne ergießt sich in das kreisrunde Zimmer, die vielen hohlen Fenster werfen rechteckige Sonnenflecken auf den hölzernen Boden, wo wir beide uns in einem Kuss gefunden haben. In diesem hohen Turm ist nichts, keine Möbel, keine Menschen, keine lästigen Fragen, nur wir, nur wir allein. Allein mit uns und unserer Lust und das zaghafte Licht schenkt uns Wärme und lässt dich fast in sich erglühen.

Dein Scheitel ist von Kupfer, ein Kastanienbaum der brennt, glüht so heiß nicht wie dein Atem, der sich über mein weißes Gesicht legt und mir brennende Schauer schenkt, Feuer heißt dein Element.

Wir sitzen uns gegenüber, unsere Beine ineinander verschränkt und schauen uns tief in die Augen, deine Hände haben sich beruhigend über meinen Nacken gelegt, spielen mit meinen Haaren und schenken mir brennende Schauer, die wie wild meinen Körper malträtieren. Meine Arme liegen über deinen schmalen Rücken und streicheln deine Wirbelsäule entlang, berühren sacht deine leichten Rundungen und dein erbebender Körper drängt sich an meinen.

Deine roten Haare fallen wie Bäche und auf deinen weißen Schultern schmilzt das Kupfer in der Glut, ich lehne mich nach vorne und Küsse ihre Spitzen und einen kleinen Moment lang wundere ich mich, dass meine Lippen nicht verbrennen. Du küsst verlangend meinen Hals und deine spitzen Zähne bohren sich kurz und leidenschaftlich in meine Sehnen, keuchend halt ich mich an dich fest, denn du bist mein Fels, wirst es immer sein.

Aus dem innersten der Erde stammt dein Name und dein Blut, denn das Feuer das mich frisst ist heißer als jede Glut.

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und unsere Lippen treffen sich wieder und wieder zu wilden Gerangel ohne Verlierer und Gewinner, drücke dich fester an meinen zitternden Körper, um deine Wärme, dein Feuer zu spüren, denn ich bin kalt, so kalt. Ich hebe dich leicht an und lege dich vollends auf den Rücken, deine Haare umspielen deine weißen Schultern und legen sich auf deine Arme.

Ich spüre Verlangen, tiefes verbotenes Verlangen nach dir und nur nach dir, ich bin so leicht entflammbar, meine Haut ist aus Papier und der Rest von mir ist Zunder, deine Flamme schlägt nach mir. Deine Beine kreuzen sich über meinen Rücken und dein Körper biegt sich immer wieder zu mir hoch, du willst das ich dich nehme und noch mehr, ich will dich auch so sehr.

Meine Hände zeichnen deinen Körper nach und mein Mund folgt ihm wie ein Diener, ich lecke, ich küsse, ich beiße dich und dein Stöhnen füllt nicht nur diesen Raum, sondern auch meinen Kopf. Deine schmalen Finger krallen sich stark in mein Haar und meine Schultern als ich deine heiße Körpermitte erkunde, deine Stimme raunt leckere Versprechen und ich bin mehr als bereit.

Dein Geschmack und dein Geruch machen mich wahnsinnig und treiben mich wieder zu dir nach oben, deine Küsse verlangen nach mehr und ohne meine Blicke an etwas anderes als deine Augen zu verschwenden, stoße ich fest zu und genieße nur kurz deine Enge und deinen leisen Schrei.

Ich brenne lichterloh, süßlicher Schmerz zieht über und durch meinen Körper, trenne mich von dir nur um mit mehr Gewalt dir heißes Donnern zu schenken.

Deine Raubtieraugen glühen, verbrennen mich noch mehr, deine Hand verbrennt selbst Stein und krallt sich tiefer in mich rein. Ich weiß es, ich wusste es immer, aufgelöst in tausend Funken werd ich Rauch und Asche sein. Mein Leben ist erfüllt, aber wie lange noch?

„Herrin des Feuers.... ich brenne... das Feuer brennt lichterloh.... Herrin des Feuers... ich verbrenne durch dich..."raune ich heiß gegen dein Ohr und ernte überraschte Blicke und erregtes Zischen.

Ich will dich, ich nehme dich, mit festen und gnadenlosen Stößen erobere ich dich, lass mich anflehen, flehe selber. Spüre deine heiße Enge, dein feuchtes Verlangen und werde noch härter... in jeglicher Hinsicht...

Einen Feuersalamander hälst du dir als Wappentier, ich widme der schwarzen Echse, die sich windend um deine linke Schulter legt, für immer in deine Haut gestochen, kurz meine Aufmerksamkeit und ziehe mit meiner Zunge ihre Konturen nach.

Meine Hände, meine Finger spielen mit dir und deinem Busen, meine Zunge versenkt sich in deinen absolut göttlichen Mund und bescheren dir und mir wundervolle Blitze und noch mehr Hitze, welche sich unwiderruflich zwischen uns legt.

Wir wissen nach diesem Morgen wird nie wieder etwas so sein, wie es sein sollte... Was wird wohl passieren? Wehmütig und müde darüber nach zu denken, schiebe ich diese schwarzen Gedanken aus meinen Kopf und konzentriere mich lieber auf dein Rot.

Du bist Läuterung und Reinheit, stehst für unstillbare Gier und deine Flammen fressen mich und meine Ehre, meinen Stolz und die falschen Vorstellungen, nur die Frage, wie sich so was nur in mich rein fressen konnte, bleibt.

Unsere heißen Körper reiben sich aneinander und unser Schweiß vermischt sich, steigt mir betörend in die Nase, nur schwer unterdrücke ich das Verlangen meine Augen genießerisch zu schließen, denn dein in Lust gebadetes Gesicht ist mir wichtiger. Ich will sehen wie du kommst, ich will sehen wie du schreist, ich will sehen wie du zuckst und wieder einmal werde ich schneller, tiefer.

Keuchend mache ich mich über dich her und als du mich näher zu dich ranziehst, deine Finger tief in meinen Nacken bohrst und mit lautem Stöhnen zusammen ziehst, ist es um mich geschehen. Ich kann nicht mehr und lasse mich gehen, meine Erregung erreicht den Höhepunkt als ich mich schneller bewege und unsere Lippen sich einen heißen Kampf liefern.

Erlösend ergieße ich mich in deinen Körper und krümme mich vor Empfindungen, mir war heiß, so heiß, doch Erlösung fand ich trotz dieses furchtbar guten Orgasmus nicht. Schnell atmend und langsam meine Sinne wieder aufsammelnd ergebe ich mich in deine liebe Umarmung, küsse dich und deine Lippen und genieße deinen raschen Herzschlag und deinen Geruch, der nur dir zu gehören scheint.

Die Sonnenstrahlen legen sich auf deinen, nein unseren Oberkörper und aus den Haaren fallen Funken, schöneres hab ich nie gesehen. Aufgelöst in Rauch und Asche will ich brennend untergehen, nein, werde ich untergehen, denn auch wenn mein Geist und mein Wille stark sind, mein Vater wird stärker sein, denn ich gehöre ihm. Nur zu gerne würde ich mich dir schenken oder habe ich das bereits getan und ich gehöre dir?

Schweigend küssen und berühren wir uns weiter, doch wie lange wird das noch so weiter gehen? Ich will dich, ich brauche dich, ich kann nicht ohne dich, du bist die einzige die mir das Gefühl der Liebe gibt, dass ich immer haben wollte. Aber es ist zeit.

Langsam trenne ich mich von deinem Körper und mit deinen heißen und salzigen Küssen mache ich mich bereit dich für immer zu verlassen, mein Glück, meine letzten Gefühle zu verlassen mit dem Willen und dem Wunsch nie wieder zurück zu blicken.

Doch werde ich das können? Einfach so? Mein Herz, ich wusste bis vor kurzem nicht, dass ich eins hatte, schmerzte, klopfte und verkrampfte, aber änderte nichts an meinem Entschluss, durfte nichts ändern.

Ich ging mit langen Schritten zur Tür und sah das letzte Mal zurück, da saßt du ineinander gesunken und blass, nur deine roten Haare und dein roter Mund reflektierten das Licht der Sonne und gucktest mich an wie die Maus die Schlange, gelähmt vor Angst.

Ich spürte wie sich alles in mir zusammen zog, ich hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien, zu weinen, zu lachen oder zu schlagen, es war mir egal, ich wollte nur dieses Gefühl los werden, dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

„Herrin des Feuers, ich brenne, das Feuer brennt lichterloh; Herrin des Feuers, ich verbrenne durch dich" sagte ich ein letztes Mal leise in den Raum, ich wollte nichts anderes sagen, denn es würde vielleicht alles kaputt machen und in unseren letzten Minuten wollte ich das alles perfekt in uns verankert ist und für immer so bleiben wird.

Diese Worte passten einfach perfekt zu dir und entsprachen der ganzen Wahrheit, ich brannte, brannte lichterloh und nie würde mich wieder etwas löschen können. Denn der Wunsch nach dir, deiner Nähe und deiner Liebe wird wahrscheinlich nie gehen, wie könnte er auch, denn in der Dunkelheit, in die ich mich begeben werde, brauche ich ein Licht. Ohne dem werde ich mich schnell verlieren und das will ich nicht, denn ich habe mich durch dich erst gefunden.

Ich habe nie eine Frau so geliebt wie dich und werde dieses Gefühl wahrscheinlich nie wieder empfinden, ich muss lernen das zu akzeptieren, denn es ist ein Prämisse die mit meinem Namen nun mal einher geht und ich kann froh sein überhaupt jemals so empfunden zu haben.

Wieder sahst du mich erstaunt und dann wärmend lächelnd an.

Dieses nahezu perfekte Bild von dir in mein Gedächtnis speichernd und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, deinem Geruch in der Nase und ein wenig Hoffnung im Herzen, denn die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, ging ich aus dem Raum raus und meinem Schicksal entgegen.

----------------------- Fin --------------------------

Also das wars erstmal... wie schon erwähnt, ich weiß noch nicht ob es ein One-shot bleibt oder mir noch nette Ideen kommen...

Wie viele schon bemerkt haben ist das hier eigentlich eine Song-fic und der Song "Herrin des Feuers" habe ich mir von Subway to Sally geliehen, die hoffentlich nichts dagegen haben, genauso wie JKR, dessen Charakter ich mir geliehen haben.... natürlich habe ich und werde ich kein Geld damit verdienen, dass überlasse ich den Profis... leider Gottes... 'schnüff' Ich weiß nicht muss ich den Originaltesxt jetzt auch posten oder seit ihr mit meiner Version zufrieden!? Oder muss man den sogar posten? Wer es weiß, kann mir diese Frage ja mal beantworten...

Und wenn es euch gefallen hat dann schreibt mir gefälligst eine Review und wenn nicht dann schreibt mir auch eine... Bitte! 'nochmehr schnüff' Eure Meinung ist mir echt wichtig...


End file.
